book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Hawc Green
"Get ready for GREEEEN!" '' '''Hawc Green' is the champion of the Pitty Glitz. He is often confused with Rawk Hawk as stated in his Blah. Description Like his alter-ego Rawk Hawk, Hawc Green is a very arrogant person. He is very strong, and was the best fighter of Pitty Glitz, before the arrival of Mario. He wears a belt encrusted with a false Glass Star, and likes to meet with his fans. According to their confrontation with one another after Section 6, Hawc Green is apparently Browser's husband. However, it's unknown whether they're actually married or if it's just a ploy on Browser's part to make Kamopa Kamopa jealous. It's implied that he got raped by Grubba, since in an email he sends to Mario during Section 7 he talks about how he still remembers "the blue cock" and how it makes him angry. Battle In his fight, he claims that Mario has killed his unborn baby by fighting so much, but this turns out to be false, as the baby is fine later. He also sent a poison pie to Mario, just like Mr. Mr. Prosecutor Grubba did, because he didn't want him to have a child. He does not know anything about any Glass Stars, despite the fact he is holding a fake one. Even though he looks intimidating, he is really scared of Mario and his troop (most likely because of Carbon) and tried to lock them in a locker, without success. His attacks are pretty basic, and mainly consist of jumps and kicks. E-mail During Section 7, Hawc Green sends an e-mail to Mario untitled "Yes?" writing: "What is the so-called 'General Gunsales'? UNH! Well, I'm your horror with all the horrors! Hawc Green New and Better! Do not forget the bank! He was born again, coward! My education exploded! The way up, I will! Green! But...rainy days, I still fell the blue cock and it always feels RAAAAGE! If you're still playing, I'll be like your mom who does not know you! Remember GREEEN! 1'' ''Hawc Green" Quotes * What is that? Unh! I think it's about time to FIND GREEEEEN! * I love to think! You do not want more! Why did you get up? * Well, tell me Wimpy. Let the circle of cream feel the baby! * I'm telling you: Take a million clicks, see Uncle Hawc! * I give you a world-class suit and tell your mother again! * Anyone who walks in a deep diaper is very stomach! * Eat?!? Come fight me! Bring it! I'll get someone! * This may be wrong in the fight against video games. Because i'll hurt you. * YEAH! THE BABY!!! HAWC GREEN IS THE CHAMP! Earned! * Hey, do you think Hawc Green tells the network? I do not think so! You have sex, you dress badly, you're hot, with no belt, cables! Does your mother teach something to your mom?!? * Stop exciting, punk! Live long, because I am not here now! The light within you will destroy you. Remember. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors